Shall we date?: Ninja love
by daisy123546daisy
Summary: Your day turns to the strange side when you're suddenly meeting all these new attractive men and being told you're the ninja princess and being asked to choose one of these striking ninja's as your personal body guard! what will you do when a strange feeling overcomes you and your ninja while obstacles stand in your way? While saving the ninja world and yourself? lots of romance!
1. Chapter 1

Normal POV

"Toya have you seen (name), she needs to get ready for the feast."

"Elder have you checked her room? She might be sleeping in like normal."

"She never sleeps in on feast, ever since she was little she'd be the one who always ate the biggest meal you should know that since you're her brother…" The brown haired man smiled at the old man. "Grandpa don't worry she'll be here, she wouldn't miss a feast for her life." The old man sighed and went into the main temple.

"Hopefully she isn't doing something stupid."

Your POV

"Just a little further…come on now!" hanging onto a high branch for dear life I reached out towards the persimmons that were only inches away from my grasp. My (H/C) blowing in my face making this task even more difficult. Although I don't really need to get these but what is a feast without fruit? I look down at my basket of fruit which was next to the tree trunk. "Looking down now I am really high up…" I reached out nearly grabbing the persimmon.

"Kya!" Oh no…this, this isn't good. Hanging on the branch upside down fearing the impact of the fall I clutched the branch with all my force. I'm dead.

How long am I going to be up here, until I fall to my death? T-this isn't good, how am I going to explain broken bones to grandpa I already caught three fevers in a month by staying out to late and I promised him I wouldn't hurt myself anymore!

"Help!" All I could think of was wanting to get down from the tree even knowing no one would be even a mile away from here I still cried for help. Pathetic.

"And what would be the problem?" I twisted my head to try and look at who the voice was coming from. A tall samurai with a tattered kimono and two large swords at his side; either I'm going to be cut down by this ronin or just be made fun of, I haven't seen the world but grandpa has taught me much about it.

"W-who are you?" I looked down and saw a gentle smile creep on his face. He finds this amusing…of course.

"Jump I'll catch you." He had his arms out gesturing for me to jump. I looked down at the ground scared, I was at least 35 feet high and this guy's saying jump?

"I just met you!"

"I'm not going to kidnap you; unless you want to hang there forever this is your option." His arms were out wide and without thinking I let go of the branch my eyes shut tight.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" I felt a pair of strong arms holding me; looking up at his face gentle green eyes met my (e/c) ones.

"T-thank you, I would've broken something if I fell." He nodded and I looked down at the ground waiting to plant my feet.

"Ah sorry, lost in thought…" he put me down and looked at the basket of fruit near the tree then looked back at me with a cocked eyebrow.

"What were you trying to get anyway?" I pointed to the persimmon at the top of the tree and he sighed.

"A girl as small as you shouldn't be doing something that dangerous; just letting you know." He took something out of his bosom and handed it to me.

"Got these persimmons from the trees near the border of the village, the just right." I took them and looked at the man. He is strange but I can tell he's a good guy.

"Thanks so much, oh I should introduce myself I'm (Name) (Last Name)."

"Musashi Miyamoto."

"Musashi Miyamoto…" That name somehow rings a bell but I can't quite put my finger on it.

"Well I have to meet someone in the next village, don't do anything else dangerous girls shouldn't get scars." He gave a smile then headed off. He seems like a nice guy certainly he can't be bad he's too kind. "Crap grandpa's going to kill me!" I've been gone way too long; I don't want to get scolded by grandpa again!

Normal POV

The girl ran to the village her (H/L) (h/c) blowing past her, villagers saying hi and byes wondering what she was in a hurry for.

"(Name) where were you we've been looking for you everywhere!" A boy with short wavy brown hair ran up to her grabbing her shoulders checking for any injuries.

"I'm fine Toya and I went to get fruit, you can't have a feast without fruit right?" He looked at her with disbelief then sighed.

"You're still the same, how'd you get this stuff anyway?"

"It's called looking around, you should try it." She smiled then went into the temple.

"Grandpa, I'm back sorry for the late arrival I meant to be back earlier so you wouldn't worry." The old man looked up at her and just smiled sending the girl's expression to a bemused look.

"No worries but I'm glad you're alright now go have a bath you look like you've been climbing trees all afternoon!" She nodded and was about to exit. "Gramps can I use the hot springs?"

"No one's in current use of the hot springs so I guess it's alright but don't fall asleep like last time!"

"I won't I won't, I promise!" She put the fruit basket down and rushed off.

Your POV

Ah this water's so nice…no wonder our village is known for our hot springs it really relaxes people. Splashing around while scrubbing all the dirt of my body I couldn't help but question my grandpa and the village about this random feast. Why would we randomly hold a feast for someone unless they were of some great importance?

"Wait guys I wanna take a dip in the hot springs!"

"We are ahead of schedule…I guess it wouldn't take long." I could overhear two voices but by the sound of footsteps there were at least three of them. Hiding behind one of the rocks I took a peek at who was over there. Three tall male figures, backs towards me; and grandpa said no one was here…liar.

"Kotaro you sent a letter to Hanzo to meet us at the temple right?"

"Yes I did, a letter of response came back about half a mile back saying him and Goemon would get there by sundown, same as us."

"Alright, let's relax a little bit more before we get going."

"Wow Saizo never thought to hear you say the words relax."

"Don't get carried away Sasuke I have my fun when you're out training every day." I peek over the rock I was hiding behind moving my feet slowly enough so the water doesn't make a sound. By the looks of their builds they're either ninja's or samurai but I don't see any swords so I'm guessing ninja. I moved my foot a little further back and *Splash* I lost my footing and fell into the water.

I can't swim crap this isn't good! Trying to resurface my hair got caught in between some rocks, rushing to untangle the strands the last of breathe left me. Vision fading I saw a shadowy figure reaching out to me. This is a sad way too die.

"Hey is she awake or at least alive?"

"She's alive, not sure about awake though."

"What was she doing in a hot springs when she can't even swim?"

"Who knows, ah miss mermaid is awake." I sat there looking at them. They knew I was there the whole time and didn't say anything…how rude.

"Even if you do give us the stare that doesn't mean we don't want an explanation about why you were peeping on us."

"Saizo that's a little far, she must have a good reason why." The one called Saizo kept giving me a glare while the orange haired one stuck up for me. At least some of them are nice.

"Well shoot, what are your reasons?"

"My reasons, I was in there before you guys came; I didn't want to be a bother or get seen so I just stuck to the rocks!" I was enraged, they were treating me like I was a criminal asking for reasons when I did nothing wrong!

"I guess we can believe that…anyway don't go swimming if you can't swim lesson of the day!" The orange haired one tousled my hair.

"Um before getting all touchy feely knowing your names would be fine…" I kept my voice low.

"We don't have time for that, we're already late." Saizo left with the others following.

"I hope we meet again!" The orange haired waved and all I could to was lightly wave back. I felt like I prisoner being asked questions, at least it's over though. Looking down for my clothes I realized I was already dressed; they dressed me, that means they saw me naked?! This day just keeps getting worse and worse.

"(Name)! what in the world took you so long?!" Hehehe thought I'd get a worried welcome not a lecture…

"I'm fine grandpa thanks for asking, I just got a little hot-headed in the hot springs and passed out for I bit I'm lucky I didn't drown." He looked at me with concern as I tried to shrug off the feeling that three guys saw me naked.

"Well at least you're alright, don't go to the deep ends you've never been a good swimmer."

"I'm not five grandpa I wasn't in the DEEP ends…"

"Yes yes I know you're already 18 meaning you have rebelling urges now go get changed for the feast." I sighed as he smiled knowing he won that argument. I went to my room and put on the kimono grandpa gave me when I was 16 lucky I didn't grow much after that. "I guess I look okay." I combed my (H/L/T) (H/C) making my features show. Is it normal for me to not dress up that much it can't be that important can it?

Making my way down the hall I heard some familiar voices. "Ah (Name) you're here good we need to get this going time is precious." Grandpa was sitting down at the feast table but none of the high villagers were here just some…

"These are ninja's from Koga, Fuma and Iga." I stood there wide eyed as I saw the same three men who were at the hot springs. All the ninja eyed me as I sat down quietly; this is kind of uncomfortable their stares aren't mean like but more admiration.

"Kotaro from Fuma." The white haired man from the hot springs nodded his head.

"Hello princess." I gave a puzzled look. Princess?

"This is Hanzo and Geomon from Iga." Hanzo a man with blue hair smiled lightly at me and a red haired man gave me a wink sending a light pink to spread across my face.

"Princess we are honored to be in your presence." Still the same look…I don't know what's going on.

"And Saizo and Sasuke from Koga."

"Hey you're that girl-" I cut him off by shaking my head widely. If grandpa found out he'd have my head!

"Um I'm not quite sure what's going on here…" They all stared at me then to my grandpa; did grandpa not tell them something or more importantly me?

"Well I'm not your grandfather by blood."


	2. Just a saying!

**Tell me in the review what paring you would like, that first chapter was the introduction of the ninja's please tell me what you think and who the paring should be and I'm sorry for not putting this in first (H/L/T) mean hair length and type ex- long wavy. And I know my grammar isn't the best but the storyline will be different then the games. Hope you liked it! Please tell me the paring you would like! (Menuroi and Ren are involved just didn't get them into the intro!)**


End file.
